The Haruno Clan
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: When Sakura's mother dies, her father finally makes his appearance known to the village. Though not much is known about him, Sakura's group of friends can't help but notice the fear in her eyes just upon looking up at the old male. With the weight of the Haruno Clan now moving into the Leaf Village, things start to change and the dark becomes a bit more scary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~**

**I know I have two other stories to update but I had this idea for a story and I kinda wanna run away with it. So I hope you enjoy this couple as much as I do and hopefully you will review and comment on it~**

**Just to note, this is right after the Forest of Death, I kinda wanna change everything!~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_The Unexpected Death_

Hate, what is hate really? Is the emotion that drives you into the next day, the thought or fear of facing something in the dark or in the past, or is it as simple as a glance, a stare, that can cause you to question the person, their past, present and future. The world had seemed to come to a stop for the Sasuke obsessed pink hair female, the unexpected attack from the Sound Nin had killed a few people, the Leaf managing to stop them. As part of the village she was happy up till the point of finding out her mother had been part of few killed, how could you live with that? Thunder clashed over head as the large group of men, woman and children stood in black in front of nine coffins, each with their head bowed as the rain poured down onto their dark clothing and caused a shadow to fall over their faces. The children screamed, cried out loudly, a few asking why the Leaf Nin who were suppose to protect them were putting dirt on their mom and dad coffins, they had work to do, they had to protect the village, they had to come with them to school tomorrow! Each noise loudly rang in Sakuras ears, her head pounding and her heart beating loudly in her chest while she clenched her hands behind her back tightly, biting her bottom lip trying to keep what was left of her tears inside of her eyes, to keep from looking weak in her teachers eyes, in front of her classmates and teammates but as soon as her green eyes looked up to see her mothers picture there she finally took note of what was actually happening.

So what _is _hate. She could tell you... She had hate building and growing for the Sound, for the Sand, even for the Leaf Village a like, she hated every one of them and no longer cared for them. All those years of studying to protect the one thing she wanted to live out the most, to protect her mother and to care for her like there was no one left on this planet, that was why she had been studying. Slowly the hours past by and one by one people around her started to disappear into the darkness of the rain that grew more and more, soon she stood there alone with only her teacher and her two teammates waiting for her, begging her to leave her mother at rest and join them. Fear, she was scared of going into her mothers house to collect her things or move into the home to take care of the large home her mother had saved up for years to get. Perhaps that wasn't the only thing go, although her mother looked like her it was very rare that a woman or female of pink hair was born or killed so she was now on edge, her father would catch wind and come to the village to take her away from the world and bring her into the world that her mother had taken her from before she was even born. With Kakashi gently grabbing her shoulder she simply pulled away from him, not saying a world to the three who had once been her friends and her family. Her family was gone, there was no happy endings, there was no lover in this world or justice!

Gripping her hands into fist, the sun gone behind the dark clouds causing night to appear hours before it should, Sakura finally turned away from the _thing _that she had once treasured and faded away from sight back towards the city that was now nothing but smoke and wood in her eyes. This world was meant to burn now, there was nothing left but fear and the thought of living a lie, of waiting for the day that her father would come to get her. It was then that Sakura knew that she could no longer hide behind the two who were protecting her, not counting kakashi, and so she packed her things in her small apartment and headed for the home that her mother had once lived in. It was scary at first, the smell of flowers and freshly cooked bread were floating in the air making goosebumps coming onto her skin making her shiver, it was like she was right there again, simply a few feet away from Sakura waiting to be hugged by her. Tossing her bag to the floor and smiling, Sakura locked her self into the home and headed for her old bedroom, her classmates already worried about her state of mind, even the famous Sasuke who didn't seem to care about her outside of the group.

**Seven Months Later**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto where just now returning from a short mission, it was a simple delivery mission so it didn't take long, Sakura had returned to her old self after a few weeks so there she was already watching Sasuke back while he sighed and simply fought with Naruto, everything was fine, in fact it was coming to the part where the three of them would be split up to train. Well besides Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to get to the final stage of the exams and since everything was just now being settled with the earlier fights with Sand and Sound it was just now unpaused, so of course this was when everyone was trying to find a master to teach them. With the three walking through the gates, Kakashi standing there reading his little perverted book waiting for them, Sakura smiled and held the small brown bag in her arms only to hand it to him. Everything, EVERYTHING, was perfect! Slowly the four of them walked down the road, Kakashi silently following his three students who came to a stop in the residential area thanks to Sakura noticing a Kimono, yes everything was perfect and there was no need to fear. Silence filled the air, Sakura couldn't hear anything from the many people around her talking or Naruto and Sasuke fighting over each other as she looked around the blur of people moving past her, suddenly the loud beat of a drum reached her ears causing her to drop the cloth in her arm, Kakashi and the other two stopping to look at her curious.

Suddenly the sound of war drums filled the air and the people around them started to look towards the sky, panicking, war would be upon them within minutes but what no one expected was the fine lines of black robed men who had swords strapped to their thighs walking emotionless down the road. Carriages drawn by two white horses followed in lead behind the swordsmen with archers behind them, it was nerve wrenching but what caused a few people to blink confused was the fact that they all had the Haruno symbol on the back of their robes. When the three mans of team seven looked behind them to glance at Sakura she was gone, she couldn't stand there and watch as only a small portion of the army she feared. Wind raced through her hair while her breathing came out heavy and ridged, she could already feel the heavy Chakra signatures of the shadow nin of her fathers weighing down on her from behind her, when her two feet touched the dirt of the road she was surprised to run right into Neji who was already tense and on guard from the quickly approaching signatures. Needless to say he wasn't the only one there, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, TenTen and Rocklee all stood there of course four of the group smiling at her till five of the dark clothed Nin landed behind her most gracefully.

Truth be told Sakura could take one... Maybe one, but she went quickly into hiding behind the group just as Kakashi landed to the right and Asuma landed to the left. Sakura's heart was pounding heavily in her chest, the two captains calm and waiting for the five Nin standing there watching her then she heard it, the sound of the drums stopped and her eyes grew heavy till she felt her fathers signature and looked up to the roof of the houses where he stood straight and collected. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon while his white hair gently fell into his face, those dark green eyes staring at her and that long green robe decorated with golden writing and their family crest showing nicely on his chest. "I have been looking for you..." He spoke calmly, Sakura taking another step back while her legs shook heavily causing her to be near fainting. If anyone could tell her fear than it was Neji, his eyes locking with her fearfully dilated ones locked with the unknown male in front of the group, "After hearing about your mothers death..." Roughly his voice echoed in the small alley way before he lightly jumped down making the group take a small step back, the two teachers watching closely, waiting to see if he was friend or foe since... Well they couldn't stop him from getting his daughter and taking her, she was under the age still. "It's time for you to come home... Sakura... It's time you started training to take head of this family..."

Quickly Sakura pulled her eyes away and raced away from the group, she didn't want to join a family like that, she didn't want to join a family that was specialized is assassinations! Just as she went to jump one of the Nin quickly moved his hands, her father snapping his fingers allowing the Nin to finish his seal causing the shadows from the ground to wrap around the girl and slam her into the ground, a shocked cry coming from her lips. "A shadow user..." Kakashi mused, his eye watching the father who walked over to Sakura who was struggling to get free and grabbing her by the wrist only to pause and look over to Kakashi, "Yes... Our clan has many odd talents..." Yanking Sakura up, Chakra being infused into her body to hold her still only to freeze her body in the fearfully looking state she was in, the old Haruno smiled and gently brushed her hair from her face making her skin twitch, "...She will be taught our ways... After all, she is fourteen now and it is time for her awakening..." The group paused, Shino and Neji tensed, but they had no time for anymore questions, with a puff of smoke the ground was gone, Sakura's headband falling to the ground with a soft clack of metal against the dirt. Kakashi and Asuma looked to each other before nodding, ordering the group to search through the village to find them while they headed towards the tower to inform the Hokage.

It was in that moment, when the two males stood alone, that Shino and Neji stared at the ground in silence, as if curious or wondering what kind of awakening would happen to her, the two of theirs had been oddly painful enough but what about Sakura, the group with the male looked well trained and taken care of so clearly it couldn't be that bad. With the cold dark glasses of Shino locking with the white eyes of Neji the two disappeared in a puff of smoke no longer worrying about the idea of the awakening. The Haruno army stood there in front of the tower nearly in place, never once moving or answering the questions of the Nin that were trying to get into the tower, it was like a invasion from another world, the other Nin standing there yelling and fighting with them till suddenly a small walkway appeared and silence grew over the crowd once again, the Hokage standing there next to Sakuras father who... Well was no longer holding Sakura by the army dragging her, she was simply gone, "From this day fourth... The Haruno clan will be part of the village... Just just two members but hundred..." Silence greeted the old Hokages voice, tense bodies looking at him, "They will be ripping apart the old Uchiha compound-" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke to hold his mouth shut, hurt, pride and anger filling Sasukes eyes but he remained silent, "To build their own home... I expect everyone to work well with our new allies..."

* * *

**Okay so honestly I don't know who I want to pair her with, I mean I have the whole idea for this story down but I'm gonna have to make everyone take a vote;**

**Neji**

**Shino**

**Itachi**

**Kakashi**

**Pain**

**This story can go either way with these people, in other words your choice will change the story to match the character. You can pick more than one but no more than two. Anyway, help me out here a little? **

**Thanks Guy's**

**Umi~ 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's!**

**Okay so the victor for now is Itachi and honestly, I really don't think anyone else is gonna out vote him. So here are the votes;**

**1 - Kakashi**

**1 - Neji**

**6 - Itachi**

**So Itachi wins, therefore this will be a Itachi and Sakura story. HOWEVER! Because my mind runs wild with me the other two will not be ignored! Wanna know why...? Because I am currently in the process of writing a story for them as well, hopefully you guys will read that as well, so heres the second chapter, I hope you will enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Awakening of Souls**  
**

Fire boomed down around her while wind whipped at her skin, pulling and stretching it, muscles showing from the ripped pieces of skin that had black claws yanking at her, trying to get her to their side of the realm, red eyes glowing from the black void, hissing mixed with roars filled her ears before another scream ripped through her throat and blood once again filled her mouth making her choke. With a loud gasp her eyes snapped open and she looked at her father who stood there in front of her, of course he was upside down, but that was simply because... She was chained upside down with spiked wire eating into her neck, wrist and ankles. Slowly blood dripped down her skin and her dull green eyes stared at the elder male in front of her, his lips moving but nothing entering her ears till her eyes locked with on of the priest who walked away from her father and moved over to the fireplace to grab a hot red knife from the flames, quickly her body tensed and she looked back to the male who was suppose to protect her from pain. She had watched all those years over her friends and watched how their families protected them, why wasn't her father the same way, why couldn't he at least pretend that he cared for her well being! Crying out in pain when the knife dug into the skin on her upper right shoulder, she hissed and pulled on her arm only causing the wire to dig further into the skin on her wrist, blood pouring down from the wound causing her head to grow light headed. Twitching with the knife slowly cutting through her flesh to place the Kanji of hate in her skin, followed by jealousy, death and despair, each one causing more and more blood to pour down from her body, her father simply watching in silence, never once questioning his actions as rejection and rage was moved to her wrist. She would have to endure eight more entries to her body before she would even be able to get off the cross she was now dying on.

With a light thud she landed on the ground, Storm, Barrier, Restrain, Curse, Degenerate, Spoil and Hunger now burnt into her skin, her skin still twitching from the pain of the knife that had been in her skin, pain still laying there just under her skin from the beast that had been implanted there. Gently her father lifted her head to tilt it to the side, the veins from her heart leading up to her neck black from the death that had just forced its way into her body, she was simply a container and with the perfection of his new creation the male couldn't help but smirk at her eyes now burning a bright red as if fire was flickering in them. She hadn't awaken fully yet... It seemed she was still being ripped apart in the other world to be put back together but at least the symbols on her skin would attraction the twelve demons of hell would hear the call inside of minor ones, so far only four where inside of her. Gently he moved his lips by her ear and smirked, "Master them... Or I will kill this village Sakura..." He warned, moving back to see a single tear fall slowly down the edge of her face however she simply stared in front of her at the darkness of the church, the warmth of his hand being removed from her cheek as he walked away from her followed by the priest who left her in the darkness of the church, each sign that was craved into her skin lighting up slowly as the demons slowly answered her fathers call. Slowly she moved her hands to rest on the ground between her legs and she bowed her head, her hair falling over her face while darkness simply called more powerful demons that was slowly ripping away at her body, would she be able to live through this?

It had been days but finally her father came back to the church, bodies from the priest that had disappeared laying in a pile while Sakura sat just in the small circle of the painted glass window, her pink outfit ripped apart showing much more skin then what was needed but it it showed scars, claw marks, bites and bits of flesh that had seeming been sewed back together. Standing there in front of the pile of bodies that had grew to smell from the heat outside of the old church, the male looked up at the female who didn't even seem to notice he was there, her black stare only looked up to the sky that was much out of her reach but she seemed to be listening, the marks on her skin growing at different times as each demon took a turn adjusting to the body they had been trapped in. Finally the old male cleared his throat and Sakura's flickering green eyes that seemed more cat like looked down at him, her head tilting to the side waiting for him to speak, "Your teammates are here..." He spoke, her two bare feet that had black markings from her burnt skin gently resting on the bodies as she stood and lightly jumped down in front of him, "I expect you to go to them... " It was a simple request, one she didn't care about and it seemed rather boring now as she stood there thinking of the loud mouth Naruto and the emotionless Sasuke, but she slowly licked her lips at the thought of Kakashi, "Is he there...?" She didn't say his name and her voice seemed to be layered when her eyes dilated, fully covering the green, "I want Kakashi..." Gently her hand went to rest over her forehead and she tilted her head back, she could almost smell the blood coming from the male!

With only a snap of her fingers darkness came over her body and she stood there in black pants and a tight long sleeve black shirt, the Haruno symbol resting over her back, while two golden ankle bracelets rested over her right ankle ringing as she walked out of the old Church which would be ripped apart in less than a day. Locking her hands behind her back, she bumped her hip out slightly and stood in front of the two, her green cat eyes locking with Kakashi's while her two small fangs glistened in the dim light, the banging of hammers in distance allowing her to remember that Sasuke was not happy about them rebuilding their home there. "Kakashi..." She didn't greet anyone else and simply smiled at the male, Kakashi raising a eyebrow noticing the difference in her, "I'm happy you came today..." She didn't care about the other two, Naruto and Sasuke were still so young, they didn't have the sin or blood on their hands that this one did, they didn't have the weight of sins that he had and she wanted it, she wanted this ones life. Suddenly she shook her head and stood there smiling at Kakashi before grabbing his hand and walking away from him towards the further part of the compound, her little servants stopping the other two who where already trying to reach her, "I missed you..." Faking a small blush, she rested her head on his upper arm causing Kakashi to try and pull away from her, which she allowed only to pout and look up at him, "I wont tell... Can't we have a little bit of fun..?" Oh she wasn't talking about sex, however if it came to that she would very happily agree, it would give her more of a chance to mark him, to control him, to make him her little pet! "Sakura you are only fourteen years old..." He warned, stopping just in the center of the compound to look at her.

She no longer had her hair pushed back do the pink locks of hair fell into her face, her once tan skin now pale and her eyes so deep... So dark, it was as if you could fall into them which Kakashi almost did if he hadn't looked away. Smirking silently as the sound of the water from the pound just across from them filled the bamboo stalk making it hit against the stone with a light thunk sound, she smiled and gently grabbed his hand making Kakashi tense and try to pull her hand away, but she already had it on her waist and moved to rest against him smirking. "...So...? My father wont care..." She whispered, slowly leading him backwards towards the bed simply smiling up at him, in that one moment Kakashi lost all will to fight against her. Silently she closed her bedroom door behind her and locked it, Kakashi trying to reason with his self that this was his student, that he couldn't do this, but with a push he was laying on her bed and he laid there, his book slowly falling from his pocket and rolling off the bed to fall to the ground. There standing in front of him was no longer his student, she stood there with her thumbs resting just inside of her pants while her eyes dilated till they were fully black making his body tense, "...Kakashi..." she whispered, slowly crawling on top of him and brushing a bit of hair from his face, her legs straddling his waist, "I want you... I can't help but think about you..." Gently she kissed his neck feeling him hold a breath in his throat while his hands gripped the blankets on her bed, his eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling above him. He couldn't think, he couldn't move and the heavy weight of her aura was so... toxic! Perhaps he didn't want to move... "Give into me... Be my pet..." She whispered into his ear, his hands quickly going to her hips besides the one that removes his mask to crush their lips together. Sakura's black eyes stared at the wall for just a second as she smirked only to close her eyes and kiss him back just as roughly.

Rolling her over, Kakashi moved to rest on top of her, his hands pulling over her pants while her own hands moved through his hair and pulled on the locks there, the blankets under them already being messed up and trying to wrap around on of their legs. Tilting her head up and letting out a coo when Kakashi nibbled on her skin there, she smiled and parted her lips with a loud moan when he bit down just between her shoulder and neck, her hand grabbing his wrist and moving it to her chest where he pulled on the thin piece of clothing there. In a matter of seconds it was gone, leaving her in only the white bindings to hide her chest, slowly his hand moved down to her waist, their lips meeting once more, gently his hand moved down her stomach to her pants where he slowly unzipped them and moved his large hand to rest on the skin of her waist. "Kakashi..." Breaking the kiss, the older male looked down at her confused, drunk from her scent, from the power of lust she was forcing into him to enhance the sin within him, "Tell me you are mine... That you belong to me..." She ordered, Kakashi still moving his hand and removing her pants before he nodded which only made her hiss, black eyes staring up at him, "Tell me... Say it..." she warned, her hand removing his headband making his hair fall into his face slightly. Then she waited, Kakashi wanting her, wanting to feel him self buried deep inside of her while she moaned for him, he wanted that so he didn't even think, "I'm yours Sakura..." A lie of course that he had often told woman but it was a seal for her ownership, a seal that caused him to groan in pain while his skin was burned on the right part of his chest of the Haruno symbol, the Kanji of Hate showing in the middle marking him as Sakura's pet. After that she didn't stop him, she allowed him to pin her wrist down, to rip her bindings from her chest as the marking slowly started to make him lose control, and when he laid bare hovering over her her eyes went normal again and her eyes widen, the real Sakura was back but it was to late, with a thrust from Kakashi Sakura let out a scream, his hands gripping into fist as she laid tense under him. Feeling his large length throbbing inside of her against her walls, she panted, blood slowly coating Kakashi's length and dripping onto the bed under her, with his head resting just by her neck as he panted, Sakura closed her eyes and gently pulled on her sore wrist only to feel him start to move within her.

In that moment her head was tilted back and she let out a soft moan, her legs moving around his waist to bend, she smiled and closed her eyes, this was the first time that she felt this pleasure mixed with pain! Gripping her hands into fist, she turned her head away while Kakashi panted into her ear, Sakura's cheeks a dark red, she whimpered only when he thrusted to deeply into her almost pushing past the opening of her womb, his hands wondering over her body as the blankets under them wrinkled and sweat started to glisten on their skin, Sakura's bindings gripped by Kakashi's large hand, "Sakura..." He whispered, his hand almost gently touching the side of her stomach which was pressed flatly against his tone stomach, "Yo... your so tight..." He whispered, Sakura's green eyes which had dried tears in them staring up at the ceiling just above them, his hips slapping against hers causing the bed to roughly hit against the wall. However, with a few knocks on the door the sweet Kakashi she had grew to know sat up and moved his hands down to her waist to turn and glare at the door, there stood her father who was glaring, his hands clenching the door frame, Kakashi only smirked, "Oh Mr. Haruno... Unless you wanna see me ruin your little girl... I would leave..." He warned, Sakura only looking up at her father pouting, but when the elder male saw the mark on his chest he only turned to leave, a slam of the door pleasure to Kakashi ears as he swelled inside of Sakura's tight tunnel. Turning to look back at the female who was already panting and covered in sweat, gripping her pillow and looking up at him innocently, he leaned over her and pressed his lips to her gently, the Lust Kanji glowing slightly causing his hips to move once again.

* * *

**So how was it? I know you guys probably expected more from her awakening but it's really not over, she's still going through it~ Anyway I hope ya'll liked it! Also... That was really my first time writing Lemon so... Hopefully it wasn't to bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to think everyone that reviewed and commented for this story, I really didn't think that it would catch on since it seemed a little just... Out there! Anyway Sakura is gonna start changing in this chapter, I hope ya'll enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Afraid of the Dark_**  
**

The voices, they wouldn't stop, they kept whispering, adding onto each other as they grew stronger and stronger, itching and scratching, the pain that was there of their claws scratching at her head trying to break free, trying to get at her core, to control her! Sitting up on the bed covered in sweat, Kakashi past out beside her on the bed, the covers tightly wrapped around her chest while they loosely laid over his bare form, the binding on his chest glowing from hate to lust. It was the Haruno seal, if he even thought of loving someone, truly loving someone, it would kill him.. He would die because she allowed a demon to control her, the demon of lust to get it's creepier hands on his body. Hissing in pain, she whimpered and tilted her head back, nails digging into the skin of her forehead, droplets of blood forming just under her nails as she fell forward off the bed and started to crawl towards the door, the voices in her head growing more and more loudly covering the background noises, it started to cover even her thoughts! Hissing in pain, Sakura couldn't crawl any longer, she turned on her back which arched slightly off the ground and closed her eyes tightly, unaware that a mirror was just to her right, showing the hallow black eyes that had stretched skin over the hole, the mouth long and open with sharp teeth jagged and sticking out, her fingers long and bony holding her skull while the mold of a hand came from under the skin of her neck wrapping around her air pipe.

Gasping, her eyes flung open and she sat up quickly, a hand wrapping around her neck as she clawed at the skin that had been sticking up there, but then she paused and closed her eyes, her body shaking when she pulled her knees to her chest. Letting her pink hair fall over her face and shoulders, Sakura knew that she needed to control them, that she had to lock away the core that was holding everything together or else she would die and with her Kakashi would as well. Still... She could hear those whispers, feel those scratches tearing at her mind trying to reach inside of her mind to take control. Hearing a groan and the shuffle of the blankets from the bed, She moved over to the edge and sat down by the older male who looked away blushing a dark red. He felt ashamed, dirty, that he had even touched her in such a way but when she placed her gentle hand on his, Fidelina closed her eyes and gripped his hand tighter, she was trying to remove the seal... Her and Kakashi could possibly have something if she did! Feeling the pressure from his chest finally being removed, Sakura let his hand go and smiled up at him, Kakashi giving her forehead a small kiss before standing up and dressing.

Sakura watched him leave, she watched him walk away from her and out of that room, it was that moment that a part of her brain whispering to her in a logical way that if she could control these... these beast! She could protect them like they had protected her. That was what was playing in her head, try to control them, try to get everything back into her hands and hold them there, to protect whatever it was to protect in her laugh! Sitting there in silence on the edge of the bed, she shut her eyes and bowed her head, moving her hands to rest in her lap before she shut her eyes and silence came over the room. To do so, to gain control over the things that were slowly eating away at her heart, her mind, she would need to change, she would need to harden everything about her self and learn what her father did, to serve him like there was nothing standing between the two of them anymore. Even if she hated her father, hated her clan, to protect and serve this village she would need him...

Slowly she stood and dressed in black priest pants with the matching shirt, the loose fabric hiding her figure and everything on her body from view, silence filled the air just before her screen door slid open and the young girl walked out into the open training field. There stood her father, hands behind his back and his eyes locked with hers, she could feel the powerful demons inside of his body ripping to get free from him but he kept them under control, kept them locked away inside each of their seals. "Sakura... I see you are in control once more..." He spoke, though Sakura's hands were already shaking and sweat was already beading on her forehead, eyes locking with his and she swayed, her father not once stopping her as she stumbled forward and landed on her knees and hands, "You must get them under control... These demons are now yours..." Silently she tilted her head back, the hand under her skin returning to try and choke her again while another hand went up the side of her cheek and a rotting finger poked out just from under her right eye, her body jerking from the pain of fighting them while they ate away at her soul. She could heard her father moving closer and closer, his hand grabbing her head forcing the demons back into their seals.

Falling to the ground, she laid there panting, blood pooling in her mouth only for her father to pick her up and move her to stand on her feet, "Sakura... I will teach you what I have to but you will obey me..." He warned, Sakura not thinking twice in answering him with a quick nod of her head. Taking that as his answer, she was pushed behind him and he sat down, legs bent under him with his hands on his knees, Sakura shaking but slowly coping him only to jerk back awake when red eyes flashed in front of her own making her cough and fall forward with a gag, her hands resting on the ground in front of her. Her father simply opened his eyes and glared down at her, "Get up Sakura or do you plan to dishonor our families name!" He yelled, her ears ringing heavily from the loud whispers and shouts that were happening inside of her head but she sat up painfully with her lower back and bowed her head once more, her skin jerking and twitching from the painful claws and scratches that were happening inside of her, "Now than... seal them back inside of the seals..." He muttered, his eyes locking with her slump form.

**A Few Months Later...**

Silence was everything that filled the large void where darkness went down into the ground, bits of dirt and ruble falling from the walls of where a small village had once sat but in that moment Sakura stood there by the large hole, looking down at where the small village had once sat, the tight black dress hugging her chest, stomach and staying rather high on her upper thighs. Black inch now covered the scars from where her cursed markings where and dull green eyes stared into the darkness before they dilated and pulsed like that a few times before returning to their natural green colors when she turned away, the chains on her jointed blades chiming together as she held the blades tightly in both hands by her sides.

This was what her missions were, destroying towns that were threatening her father, destroying them and stealing their souls so they would have no way to be birthed back into the world they had grown to live on, grown to love, but it didn't come at no price, the voices had grown and her powers with it but it was very tiring. Walking through the thick grass area of the forest and hiding among the trees, the silver from the blades on her weapons hit the moonlight causing them to glisten in silence, it was almost sad that she hadn't used them in a few months, blood had never coated them since she gained control. Silently her bare feet tapped against dirty ground, the golden bracelets around her ankles ringing in the silence around her before she paused, her head bowed allowing her hair to fall over her face, her eyes looked up at the group of men standing before her. Oh look, Itachi was there... Standing in silence, the masked boy standing in front, the group stared at her and she stared back before she started to walk forward once more, her head held high and her hands by her sides, but she was stopped when Tobi took his place to stand in her path, mer feet from the thing that could kill him.

"Sakura Haruno..." She hand't been called by that name in so long, so very long, so of course it made her open her eyes and look up at the group before her, staring blankly at the male Tobi took it as a sign to continue, "We have been watching you lately... So far three villages have disappeared, rich, noble, families have disappeared... You have been there at each scene..." Silence greeted his ears, "After gathering information we have also come to gather your father is in town... Don't you hate being a lap dog?" Again silence but she started to walk once more, the group making a path for her just because if their leader had taken a keen eye to her than that meant there had to be something special and they wanted to find out what before they took her on. "Little girl!" Stopping once again she stood there with her back facing them, hands loosely clenching her blades as if warning them, "I see what you want... I can hear you pleading... To be free from the curse your father put you-" Getting cut off when she turned her head and those glowing green eyes narrowed at his face, however she simply turned to them and stared, waiting for him to finish his sentence, "We can help you... We can kill the man who put all this together... Just think about Sakura, why did your father show up nearly right after your mothers death..?" He asked, her dull emotionless eyes staring at him in silence.

Then she looked behind her, the dark pathway that would lead her back to the village and then she looked to the group of people standing just in front of her, all ready to attack her as they grip their weapons as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and bowed her head to shut her eyes. She could hear them again... Begging to be feed, begging for her to release another wave of energy to devour more souls, she could feel them scratching at the seals her father had taught her and feel the pain of the demons draining her of her chakra while they pumped her full of their unholy power, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat properly and now she was forced with releasing her power into near by bystanders in different ways. Slowly her eyes opened and she took steps forward towards them, she wanted her normal life back before any of this happened, she wanted to feel her emotions, she wanted to grow old and to actually eat sweet things without gagging because it wasn't raw meat! "I agree..." Her voice was layered, demonic voices lapping over hers while her teeth shined sharply in the sunlight, "But my needs... Will need to be meet... My father has been able to, if you fail to do so I will leave..." Standing there in front of the group, her dress dangerously high, she closed her eyes and followed the group in silence.

Their life was pulsing, she could see the way it swam around their bodies and even feel on moving under her feet, could feel him watching her ready to attack if she even thought of harming it's master, however, she only opened her eyes and started emotionless at the back of their leaders head. It was odd how silent the group was, she had no past to go on, she had no headband to ruin, but when she heard the creaking of one of the members body, hearing the wood from his body, she looked towards the red hair male making the souls inside of her body hissing at her to look somewhere else. "Why is there a puppet here... I hate dolls..." The group stopped and Sakura followed suit, Deidara laughing and smoking the puppet boy while Hidan simply started to curse, it was almost amusing to see how much like they were like Naruto and her old friends... It made her sad. She very well missed her friends. Sasori simply glared at her, "I can fix him..." She whispered, her eyes glowing dangerously before Tobi smirked and stepped in, "We will break here, each has a mission, however Itachi and Kisame will take you to the hide out... You will be rested and settled in, stripped bare and scrubbed then dressed..." The masked boy warned, "Afterwards we will get you to your first mission and see if your body can handle it..." It was seconds before the three stood there alone in the woods.

It was very awkward but she stared down at them until Itachi turned and started to head through the woods, Kisame by his side and Sakura following silently behind them, "I'm hungry..." It was sudden but the two were forced to stop and look at her when they no longer heard her footsteps and were even more surprised when she sat down on the ground and started to make a fire, "I want to rest..." Although they were ordered to carry her to the hide out the two couldn't deny that they were hungry and tired as well, plus miles away from the nearest town, so they easily agreed. Kisame nodded and disappeared, most likely going to find food, while Itachi started to set up the small tarp to place sleeping bags down, their leader had already explained what was needed to happen and what was going to happen. So of course they came prepared, however when Kisame actually came back Sakura was already sitting by the fire waiting for the meat to be handed to her, it was his mistake when he handed her a chopped up leg to cook. When the two sat around the fire ready to cook the meat, Sakura forced her self behind a tree into the darkness where her teeth ripped into the flesh, soft sobs could be heard coming from her as her body tried to reject it but she only curled up more with blood pouring down her chin and coating her lips.

The two kept their heads bowed, it wasn't like it was the first time they saw something weird, however they couldn't see her, but listening to her give out cries of pain yet growls of mixed voice of pleasure when she ripped apart the meat was something new. It wasn't even twenty minutes when silence rested over the forest area, Sakura staying the shadows slightly bent over gagging silently as the blood from the meat started to come back up to her throat, what she didn't expect was two large blue arm moved behind her and picked her up and move her over to the fire, "Sakura..." Itachi was asleep but Kisame looked down at her when he sat her down in front of the fire, blood coating her shaking limps while her green eyes looked up at the male clearly scared and sick, "What... Made the annoying fan girl turn into a creature like this?" He asked, her eyes look up at him weakly, her lips parted while blood dripped from her lips and meat hung from her teeth, "Father... Made me..." She panted out, breaths between her words, her arms wrapping around her self, "I'm willing... To kill hundreds to feel alive." It was silent once again but she leaned forward and rested her head on his thigh, the shark male taking his finger and tracing the scars that had been covered poorly with black ink showing. He couldn't help but wonder... Was Sakura really in control of these things?

* * *

**So how do ya'll like it so far? I finally bought Itachi it! Although... I promise next chapter will mostly be her and him! **


End file.
